Sajjad Majid
Sajjad Majid is a designer on many many games. Works: *Sid Meier's Civilization V: Gods and Kings (2012), 2K Games, Inc. *XCOM: Enemy Unknown (2012), 2K Games, Inc. *CivWorld (2011), 2K Games, Inc. *BioShock 2 (2010), 2K Games, Inc. *Borderlands: Double Game Add-on Pack (2010), 2K Games, Inc. *Mafia II (2010), 2K Games, Inc. *Sid Meier's Civilization V (2010), 2K Games, Inc. *Borderlands (2009), 2K Games, Inc. *Don King Boxing (2009), 2K Sports *Sid Meier's Civilization: Revolution (2009), 2K Games, Inc. *Sid Meier's Civilization IV: Colonization (2008), 2K Games, Inc. *Sid Meier's Civilization: Revolution (2008), 2K Games, Inc. *Sid Meier's Civilization: Revolution (2008), 2K Games, Inc. *BioShock (2007), 2K Games, Inc. *The Darkness (2007), 2K Games, Inc. *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007), 2K Games, Inc. *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007), 2K Games, Inc. *Ghost Rider (2007), 2K Games, Inc. *Ghost Rider (2007), 2K Games, Inc. *Jade Empire (Special Edition) (2007), 2K Games, Inc. *Sid Meier's Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword (2007), 2K Games, Inc. *Sid Meier's Pirates! (2007), 2K Games, Inc. *CivCity: Rome (2006), 2K Games, Inc. *The Da Vinci Code (2006), 2K Games, Inc. *Dungeon Siege II: Broken World (2006), 2K Games, Inc. *Dungeon Siege: Throne of Agony (2006), 2K Games, Inc. *Prey (2006), 2K Games, Inc. *Sid Meier's Civilization IV: Warlords (2006), 2K Games, Inc. *Sid Meier's Railroads! (2006), 2K Games, Inc. *Stronghold Legends (2006), 2K Games, Inc. *Top Spin 2 (2006), 2K Sports *Torino 2006 (2006), 2K Games, Inc. *Amped 3 (2005), 2K Sports *Close Combat: First to Fight (2005), 2K Games, Inc. *FireFly Studios' Stronghold 2 (2005), 2K Games, Inc. *Serious Sam II (2005), 2K Games, Inc. *Shattered Union (2005), 2K Games, Inc. *Sid Meier's Civilization IV (2005), 2K Games, Inc. *Spy vs Spy (2005), Global Star Software Inc. *Top Spin (2005), 2K Games, Inc. *ESPN NFL 2K5 (2004), SEGA of America, Inc. *ESPN NHL 2K5 (2004), SEGA of America, Inc. *Kohan II: Kings of War (2004), Gathering, Global Star Software Inc. *Scaler (2004), Global Star Software Inc. *Vietcong: Fist Alpha (2004), Gathering *Vietcong: Purple Haze (2004), Gathering *Age of Wonders: Shadow Magic (2003), Gathering of Developers *Space Colony (2003), Gathering of Developers *Tropico 2: Pirate Cove (2003), Gathering of Developers *Vietcong (2003), Gathering of Developers *Age of Wonders II: The Wizard's Throne (2002), Gathering of Developers *FireFly Studios' Stronghold Crusader (2002), Gathering *FireFly Studios' Stronghold Deluxe (2002), Gathering of Developers *Grand Theft Auto III (2002), Rockstar Games, Inc. *Mafia (2002), Gathering of Developers *State of Emergency (2002), Take-Two Interactive Software, Inc. *Tropico: Mucho Macho Edition (2002), Gathering of Developers *4x4 Evo 2 (2001), God Games *FireFly Studios' Stronghold (2001), Gathering, Take-Two Interactive Software, Inc. *Max Payne (2001), Gathering *Merchant Prince II (2001), TalonSoft, Inc. *Ball Breakers (2000), Take-Two Interactive Software Europe Ltd. *Space Station Silicon Valley (1999), Take Two Interactive UK Ltd. *Super Street Fighter II Turbo (1995), GameTek UK Ltd. Category:Designers Category:Male Desingers Category:Street Fighter Category:Max Payne Category:Tropico Category:Mafia Series Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Stronghold Category:NHL Category:Age Of Wonders Category:NFL Category:Serious Sam Category:Civilization Category:Bioshock Category:The Darkness Category:Top Spin Category:Dungeon Siege Category:Prey Category:X-COM Category:Borderlands